Misunderstandings
by lilyflower991028
Summary: They watched as their beloved boss threw Lambo across the room. "Why...Juudaime?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna smiled, a sickly sweet smile, and shrugged. "He was annoying me, that's all. I thought you would understand that the best, Gokudera." The brunet then exited the room, leaving his guardians in shock.


**Lily: There is seriously something wrong with me. Seriously.**

**Tsuna: W-what about Spilled Blood and Simply Betrayal?**

**Lily: That's exactly what I'm talking about! I need to finish them, but I've got writer's block and IT SUCKS. IT AIN'T FUN.**

**Tsuna: ...Maa, Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Lily: *shakes head*Well, hope you guys enjoy and I'll try my best to like...get on with my other fics. *smacks self***

**Tsuna: Enjoy, everyone...**

**Summary: They watched as their beloved boss threw Lambo across the room. "Why...Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna smiled, a sickly sweet smile, and shrugged. "He was annoying me, that's all. I thought you would understand that the best, ****_Gokudera._****" The brunet then exited the room, leaving his guardians in shock.**

**Lily: Last minute note, I'll probably change the summary sooner or later. Oh and by the way, the arcobaleno are all in their adult forms. It is an AU, after all.**

* * *

Tsuna panted, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I-I won't let you...!" the brunet said. The man in front of him smirked slyly.

"Heh, I highly doubt you have enough power to defeat me," the man said.

He was right. Tsuna was beat up pretty bad, with cuts here and there and a few bruises. He was panting hard, while the man in front of him was barely even breaking a sweat. The man yawned.

"This is boring. You put up a fight for a while, but you're just trash now. I think I'll end this," the man said.

The last thing Tsuna saw was the man lunging towards him, before everything went black.

* * *

"Ah, Dame-Tsuna, you're back," Reborn said as said brunet entered the Vongola HQ. The brunet smiled.

"Um, yeah, I'm back," Tsuna said. Reborn frowned. Usually the brunet would've screamed out Reborn's name or at the very least been surprised.

"You have some paperwork to do. I put it on your desk in your office," Reborn said. Tsuna nodded and left the room. Reborn felt something was different. Was the brunet feeling okay? Reborn hadn't been Tsuna's tutor for 3 years for nothing. He could tell when the brunet was feeling weird. But this time, it was a different feeling. It came from the brunet, however it felt...dangerous.

Reborn chuckled internally and pulled his fedora down. 'Dangerous' would be one of the last words the tutor would use to describe his student.

In Tsuna's office, he brunet sat down on his chair with a loud sigh, putting his feet up on the table and grabbing a pile of the paperwork. (yes, _a _pile. There was more) He glared at it.

"This is gonna be a pain," he said. "I didn't sign up for this."

He threw the paper work across the room and brought his hands up to his head and leaned against them, closing his eyes to take a nap.

**Later... **

A certain silver-haired bomber knocked on his boss's room-okay, screw that, he barged in, jolting the brunet from his slumber.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted his precious boss, who strangely clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared at his right-hand man.

"Hah? I was trying to sleep, you know," Tsuna said. Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows and stared at Tsuna's legs placed above the desk.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Juudaime!" he said, bowing. "I have some more paperwork that the idiot _skylark _and _pineapple _caused."

Gokudera placed the paperwork on Tsuna's desk, who sighed.

"Great, more work," the brunet mumbled. It was then that Gokudera noticed the _other _paperwork thrown to the side.

"Ah! Juudaime, I'll tidy that up for you!" Gokudera said, running over to tidy up the mess. Tsuna internally rolled his eyes at how dirty his right-hand man would get just to please his boss.

Wait...

Tsuna smirked and removed his feet from his desk.

He could use this to his advantage.

Gokudera placed the paperwork back on Tsuna's desk, who smiled.

"Thanks," the brunet said. Gokudera immediately smiled back, thankful that his boss was acting normal again. The bomber bowed and exited the room.

No sooner had Gokudera left the room, Reborn came in.

"Ah, Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, though not in fear…it seemed like…pleasant surprise.

Reborn, for some reason, shivered internally at the thought.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said. He could see the brunet cringe at the nickname. "The stupid cow is wreaking havoc. Go stop him."

Tsuna sighed and Reborn could almost see his student's teeth grind. The brunet stood up and followed the older man out the office and towards the bickering of two young children.

"Lambo-sama wants candy!" a boy with an afro wailed.

"No, Lambo! No candy before dinner!" a girl with Chinese clothing on said. Snot and tears were dripping down Lambo's face.

God, it was annoying.

"You stupid cow! Get over here!" Gokudera shouted at Lambo, who screamed and ran across the room. Kyoko and Haru and Chrome were out on an all-girl's shopping spree, so there was no one to take care of Lambo. I-pin seemed to not be enough to entertain Lambo.

"Haha, calm down, Gokudera!" a cheerful Yamamoto said.

Hibari was standing at the door, his face showing slight irritation.

He was _this _close to killing everyone.

""EXTREME! THAT KID'S GOT A LOT OF ENERGY!" Ryohei shouted.

"OI!" to everyone's surprise, a certain brunet yelled out. He glared at Lambo, who whimpered. "Stupid cow, was it?"

Tsuna walked over to the frightened Lambo and grabbed the child's collar.

"Shut up. I can't work with you screaming all the time, now, if you want to see the light of day again, you'll _be quiet_," Tsuna said. Lambo whimpered once more, before bursting into tears. The brunet narrowed his eyes at the child.

"I told you to shut up!"

Tsuna threw Lambo across the room, the child hitting the wall with so much force he stopped crying. He was probably unconscious.

The guardians in the room looked shocked at their beloved boss.

"Why...Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

"Hm?" Tsuna smiled, a sickly sweet smile. "Well he was annoying me, that's all. I thought you would understand that the best, _Gokudera._"

The brunet left the room, leaving his guardians stunned and shocked.

* * *

**Lily: ._. **

**Tsuna: *yawn* Where the hell is this?**

**Lily: Kono...! *tries to kick Tsuna but fails* Who are you?! What have you done with our Tuna Fish?!**

**Tsuna: Hm? Whatever do you mean? I _am _your Tuna Fish, can't you see?**

**Lily: Grr...! Che. Hope you enjoyed guys. However, I highly doubt I shall continue this because usually when I have writer's block, I upload another story as a filler. This is one of those fillers. I barely ever finish fillers. They're just there to entertain my readers for a while...**

**Tsuna: See you all next time.**

**Lily: For some reason I'm imagining you with a really deep voice...**

**Tsuna: ._.**

**Lily: Bye guys...**


End file.
